


Dirty Paws

by sekhmetpaws



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Drarry, Fluffy, Harry Potter is Obsessed with Draco Malfoy, Harry thinks he is very friendly and helpful, M/M, No taxi driver was harmed during the production of this fic, Werewolf Draco Malfoy, Werewolves, but actually he is really creepy., everyone is stupid, seamus put fire on stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekhmetpaws/pseuds/sekhmetpaws
Summary: Harry becomes a dog trainer and, accidentally, a boyfriend trainer.Draco stops waking up with dirt under his nails but hopes his suspicions about the origin of all those blue ribbons are wrong.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 146





	1. First Moon

"Harry. Harry...Harry Potter!"

"Hm?"

"I already called you five times. Don't you think you're overreacting?" Said Hermione, shaking her frizzy hair with disapproving eyes.

"Hmm ... No? I just said that ..."

"We understood man. But Mione is right." Said the redhead, putting an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders. Since the end of the wizarding war, their relationship has remained as firm as the stone walls of the castle. "You are exaggerating. MAYBE Malfoy is acting kind of weird, I mean, he's always been kind of weird and ... You got the point! But, nothing more than expected."

Hermione smiled gratefully at the redhead. It was still kind of strange to see how they came to agree in so many situations now. "Yes. With his family's trial and ... Come on Harry! The situation for Slytherin students is not the best either. Most of his friends will not even complete the eighth grade for fear of reprisal ..."

"Crabbe even died!" Ron pointed. 

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yeah, there's that. Not to mention that they lost the Malfoy Manor ..."

"Imagine, with forty years on the back the weasel father finds out that people need to work to have money!"

"Ronald! Stop interrupting me! Anyway, Harry, do you understand that…" Hermione sighed. "You didn't hear anything I just said, did you?"

"Did you see that?"

"That what, Harry?"

They both turned in the direction Harry was facing, where a melancholic Draco Malfoy was playing with his dinner, across the room, at the Slytherin table.

"What are we supposed to be seeing?" Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"The meat!"

"What about the meat?"

"It's rare!"

"And...?"

"Bloody Hell! Can you see what he's eating, from here, with these glasses?!"

Harry rolled his eyes as if it were obvious. "He doesn't like rare meat!"

Ron and Hermione exchanged a look.

"How do you kn...? Oh, forget it, Harry! You are truly incorrigible!"  
...

Harry Potter could be many things. Perhaps he was not the best student in Astrology. Much less in Potions. And he had definitely not been intellectually present in any History of Magic class for the past eight years.

But if there was one thing Harry Potter was an expert at, it was being completely obsessed with Draco Malfoy.

Harry knew what his favorite sweets were (Belgian chocolate, the ones his mother sent him in the owl mail, but not the ones in the yellow packaging), where he liked to spend time alone (under the second tree, from left to right, of greenhouse number 3) and that his favorite book was "The Tales of Beedle, the Bard", more precisely, "The Warlock's Hairy Heart".

Harry knew that he hid his insecurity with humor and teasing and that he was very nervous when someone didn't laugh at his jokes. He knew, especially since the incidents of his sixth year, how he would stop eating when he was under a lot of stress and how dark circles under his eyes formed when he didn't sleep properly.

Harry knew, that as much as he exaggerated most aspects of his life to draw attention to himself, when he wasn't feeling well, he would withdraw so his housemates wouldn't take it for weakness. He knew that since the sectumsempra incident - which Harry deeply regretted - he had thin, white scars covering his chest and that recent ones had appeared since then. He knew how he had the ability to sneak out of the Slytherin common room in the middle of the night without getting caught and sometimes just disappearing from the Marauder's Map just like that.

For that and other reasons, and with three and a half months of obsessive observation, Harry finally came to his final conclusion, which perhaps Hermione would have gotten in about five minutes.

The brunette knocked on the door.

"Harry, my boy! " Professor Slughorn's plump figure received him. "What brings you to my office?"

"Professor, could you answer me a question?"  
...  
"Harry. Potter. " Hermione took him by the arm. Nails profoundly embedded in his skin. "Tell me I didn't just see you putting something in Malfoy's juice."

"What? Course not!"

Several pairs of eyes turned to him.

"Was it veritaserum? " Asked his ex-girlfriend, beating the hand of her brother who was trying to steal fries from her plate. Things between him and Ginny had gotten a little weird after the war, but they had broken up on good terms.

"No!"

"So what was it? "

"Nothing! Guys!?"

"So you took a sample to evaluate the composition of his pumpkin juice?" Neville suggested, also preventing Ron from stealing his potatoes.

"Want to test mine, dude? I just don't think you will find anything special ..." Offered his friend.

"I did nothing wrong!" Harry raised the tone of his voice.

People at the tables around him turned to face him. The Gryffindors around - Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny, Dean, and Seamus - shrugged. In fact, it wasn't even the strangest thing Harry had done in the past few weeks. Perhaps, the war affects people in different ways. Harry cringed in his seat.  
...  
Draco dodged a low branch, skirting a broad trunk, penetrating the forest. Even with the last rays of sunlight disappearing on the horizon, he had no difficulty seeing inside the forbidden forest. In the intervals of the canopy of trees, it was possible to observe thousands of stars dotting the black sky as the night progressed and with it, the moon.

His steps turned into a race. He knew he could keep up for miles like they were nothing. The wind ruffled his hair and his mind was filled with the sounds of the forest, the wild smell of green and wet earth, and ...

Draco Malfoy froze. Looking around, he saw nothing but darkness. The leaves of the trees moved only with the blow of the wind. But the strong, familiar smell was coming. He needed to get out of there.

Moving at a fast pace, he ran away, trying as hard as he could to reduce the noises he made as he went and mislead whatever this was, but the smell continued to follow him. Until he reached a glade. In a quick movement, he pulled out his wand, looking around.

A shadow too big for an owl and too small to be a thestral crossed the sky. The unknown figure landed before him, calmly. Harry Potter dismounted from the broom.

"Potter ?! What the fuck are you doing here?! Get out!"

But, it was too late.

Out of the corner of his eye, Draco watched in horror as the full moon rose behind him in the open air in all its glory.  
...

Draco blinked slowly. With his left hand, he covered his face. The first rays of the sun appeared on the horizon, piercing his eyes with the sudden light. Strangely, the grass was too soft this morning ...

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!

It wasn't grass. His head was lying on Harry Potter's lap and the boy-who-lived' hand rested carefree at his hair. With relief and horror, he saw his chest rise and fall indicating that he was still breathing.

Draco straightened up, startled. He raised his hands before his eyes. They weren't dirty. There was no soil under his nails. He didn't taste the blood of any dead animal at his tongue. His clothes were destroyed, as they used to be with each transformation, but Harry Potter was surprisingly intact.

"Hm ...? Draco?" A sleepy voice caught his attention and the half-asleep body shifted.

Half naked, Draco ran towards the castle.


	2. Second Moon

For the next month, Harry had a slight impression that the Slytherin was avoiding him. Maybe because the blonde avoided being in the same environment as him. Or because he walked in the opposite direction every time the Gryffindor approached. Or the times he had shouted, "Stop following me, Potter!". Or because he had hexed him with furnunculus in the face the time Harry had disobeyed the advice.

Until, on one of the last days of the month, Draco lost his temper. After a spell class, in which Harry had separated from his friends on the way back to the Gryffindor Tower, tired of third-wheeling, Harry was pulled by the arm into a broom closet.

Cornered against the wall and with a wand pressed to his neck, Harry had everything under control.

"I don't know how you know ... I don't know how you're still alive, but if you tell anyone, I'll make sure that changes very soon ..." Draco threatened, narrowing his eyes.

Harry rolled his eyes, mockingly, making Draco even more annoyed.

"Barking dogs never bite, Malfoy." He pointed, deflecting a stinging hex as quickly as possible. " That was not the kind of thanks I expected ..."

"To thank?! What's your problem Potter? Thank you for what?"

With a proud smile, Harry pulled a glass vial from his cape, containing a viscous liquid and a faint blue smoke that flickered. Suspicious, Draco took the object in his hands, knowing full well what it was. He narrowed his eyes.

"What do you want, Potter?"

"To help?"

Draco laughed dismissively. "Of course. I'm not an idiot. What do you want?"

"Don't you believe me? ”Harry raised an eyebrow.

"No."

Harry smiled.

For intense seconds, they faced each other in silence and mutual distrust.

"Fuck you, Potter." He said, pushing the vial back to him and stormed out the broom closet. "I don't need your help."

Without turning to look, the blonde could still hear him as he walks away towards the dungeons and the Slytherin common room.

"Trust me or trust me not, it's your problem Malfoy. It doesn't matter. I will help, whether you want it or not!"  
...  
In the next few days, Draco would try even harder to outwit Harry Potter. But if there was one thing those damned Gryffindors knew -in addition to being crude, ignorant, and irritating- it was being insistent.

He felt eyes staring at him from across the main hall all the time. In fact, it looked like he had decorated his entire schedule. He discreetly followed him through the corridors, waited for him when he left classes, and would always find him during his vacant times, no matter where he hid in the castle. With the approach of the full moon and the imminence of developing a potterphobia, Draco decided to give him a chance.

In the interval between two classes and a neutral environment - the empty spell room, while Professor Flitwick went to grab himself a coffee - he waited for the brunette to appear. What was going to happen sooner or later.

In a matter of a few minutes and the strange feeling of being watched came again. With the corner of his eyes, he saw a pair of green eyes peering through the circular opening that decorated the door. He waved for the brunette to come in.

"If I let you “help”, will you stop following me? It's starting to get creepy."

Potter smiled. "Okay. On one condition."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Which is?"

"You will be one hundred percent honest with me." Observing the blonde's silence, he reinforced. "I'm being serious."

"Fine. " He agreed, lowering his head on the table and extending his hand, where Harry deposited the bottle.

Draco turned the contents over at one shot. Harry laughed with the face that the blonde did. He knew that the taste was unpalatable and could not be improved in any way as it would detract from the potion's effectiveness. Good. If it tasted so bad, it must be all right.

"Did Granger do it? " Draco asked, scraping his tongue with his teeth to try to get the taste out of his mouth.

"I said I wasn't going to tell, didn't I? I learned to do it because of you."

Draco's eyes widened, suddenly concerned.

"Slughorn taught me, okay? He still thinks I'm a potion enthusiast for some reason."

Draco laughed.

"OK. It's not a potion that difficult. Maximum that can happen is it doesn't work."

Harry looked very offended. "Excuse me? It is a potion for the advanced level!"

"If you have been approved for your potions N.O.M.S. that would prove you able to go to the advanced level ... Although I still think that Dumbledore pulled the strings to keep you in the class ..."

"Malfoy!"

Draco laughed again. "I would do it myself, but the ingredients are not exactly accessible for my family's situation at the moment."

Draco looked a little upset for a moment, so Harry thought it best to divert the subject.

"Did you learn to prepare it by yourself?"

Draco stared him in the eyes again. "Hm ... No. Before, well, you know ... Snape prepared it for me and also taught me how to do it when we weren't at school."

Harry Potter looked confused for a moment.

"When did you...?"

"I know what you think ..." He interrupted, bitterly, pulling the sleeve of his shirt. "But, it's not the black mark. Never was."

Harry's eyes widened. Any mark left by a werewolf, in human or animal form, bite or scratch, even sealed with a mixture of silver powder and dictum, leaves scars. On the blonde's forearm, at the same point as Harry Potter for two years, he could practically visualize Lord Voldemort's mark under his robes, teeth marks ripped the pale skin into a reddish scar.

Embarrassed under the brunette's eyes, Draco covered the mark again. "Again, thank you for not telling anyone."

"Why would I do that?"

"I dont know. I don't even know why you are trying to 'help' ". He made quotes with his fingers. "We are not friends, after all."

"Hello! My name is Potter, Harry Potter!" The Gryffindor stood up suddenly, with his hand outstretched. " Do you want to be my friend?"

Draco laughed, disdainful. "Very funny Potter."

Harry sighed, turning his chair around and sitting back with it facing the opposit side, his face resting on it's back "I know this is not the best moment of your life, of all of us actually. But I also know that it is not easy to be a werewolf, let alone go through it alone. Maybe I'm not the person you want to see in front of you right now, but, maybe I'm the person you need. So what do you tell me? Can you at least give it a try?"  
"Potter! By Merlin's beard, I don't know how I came to agree with such a stupid idea ... Potter! Get out of there! You will die!"

"It's okay!" He shouted back. One of the branches of the whipping willow lashed inches from his neck, one false step, and the Saint Potter's head would fly off "Where is it ... Here!"

To Draco's amazement, the murderous tree stopped trying to attack, returning to its initial position and remaining immobile from there. "How did you ...?"

"You see that knot in the root on the right? No, to my right. It opens a secret passage that leads to the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmeade. Okay. Let's go?"

Draco could hardly believe he was crawling after Harry Potter through a low tunnel covered with cobwebs. But, after seeing him immobilize the whipping willow, he decided he didn't doubt anything anymore and preferred not to think too much before his conscience took control and made him turn back and run.

"See? It is much better than getting into the woods at dawn ... After Aragog died, his children are even less likely to peaceful dialogue ... Actually, I think that acromantulas don't attack werewolves, right? Or attack?"

Draco paid no attention. The end of the path gave way to a house falling apart. There were claw marks on the walls and, under the furniture, the squeak of hidden biting fairies came out, as a warning not to be provoked. From the floor of the second room, a strong odor of decomposition rose, indicating that a colony of bundimun had been installed under the floor. Through the windows blackened by time, between the glass, broken by the stones of generations of students who tried to be brave to their friends and approach the abandoned house, it was possible to see the lawn that hadn't been taken care of in decades. Still, for some reason, Harry Potter had a big, stupid smile on his face.

Draco followed him up the stairs. He looked at the walls as if they were old friends and told him funny stories. Draco didn't complain when he made him sit beside him on the dusty floor.

"Did you know that the whipping willow was planted just to hide this passage, at the time when my parents were at school?"

Draco shook his head, in a gesture for the brunette to continue. He knew he would do it anyway.

"When the dog-wolfsbane potion was not so well known, which I happened to put in your drink last month before you ask, Dumbledore would bring Remus here. Er ... Professor Lupin. Until he returned to human form. The strange noises and howls frightened the neighborhood, beginning the rumor that the house would be haunted and Dumbledore helped to reinforce it, to keep onlookers away."

"So, it's about that?"

"About what?"

Draco rolled his eyes. " About Lupin. Are you using me as a way to deal with his death? Am I like the new project of the great hero of the wizarding world?"

Harry threw a pillow at his face. Draco tried vigorously not to think about the years of dirt accumulated on the object

"Why can't you just believe that someone wants to do something for you without wanting anything in return?"

Draco looked at him seriously. Okay. Maybe it wasn't exactly a sensible question to ask. He knew why.

"In the beginning, Professor Lupin was also very afraid. He was afraid of being judged, of being abandoned by the friends he had made at Hogwarts, of being persecuted ... And you know what happened? Two third-year students, actually three, but one doesn't count ... My godfather and my father, studied alone and became illegal animagi. Even though they knew they could have been expelled. Just to make the life of their best friend more bearable, keeping company. Because werewolves won't attack animals, at least, not for no reason ..."

"And you are telling me this emotional story because ...?"

"Because I think you shouldn't go through this alone. Because even after negative experiences, these people found friends, family, for the rest of their lives. Because sometimes the people around you just don't want you to suffer and they don't necessarily have a reason behind it. Because, after everything that happened, maybe you should give yourself a chance. So, can you please at least try?"

"As long as you stop following me and putting dubious things in my drink without me knowing ..." Draco shrugged.

Harry Potter had and always would have a hero complex. Draco knew that if he didn't agree, Potter would insist and insist until he did. He still couldn't figure out what his goal was, but at the moment, with the moonlight rising darkly behind the dirty window and his gums itching, Draco just wanted him to stop talking.

"Sure."

"Good. So I think we can be friends Harry Potter..." When he held out his hand, his nails were slightly longer.  
...  
The next morning, Draco woke up scared. The sudden feeling of suffocation made him roll off the sofa, knocking the sheet, once white, that covered it and raising a cloud of dust. With shaking hands, he pulled out the grip.

"Harry. Potter." His voice shook.

From somewhere in the room, a sleepy voice spoke nothings.

"What does that mean?" He shouted, shaking a collar with a heart-shaped pendant on which his name was engraved, in the direction of the half-dead brunette.

"Hm?" He blinked, putting his glasses on his face to get a better look. " Ah, that."

"Potter!"

With all the calm in the world, the Gryffindor stood up, dusting his pants.

"It's nothing Malfoy. I was kind of bored at some point watching you chase the biting fairies and transfigured a pillow for you. I even wrote your name. Did you like it?"

Draco drew his wand, taking a step forward and Harry laughed, stepping back two.

"I thought of writing 'snowball' " He laughed, deflecting a hex. "Because your fur is white as the sn ..."

"I'm going to kill you!"

Harry stopped laughing when a large body knocks him down on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the original version, the wolfsbane potion needs to be taken strictly for a week until the full moon and allows the werewolf to maintain consciousness during the transformation. In my version, in addition to taking it only once, the werewolf performs a complete transformation, without stopping at the painful middle ground between wolf and man, does not acquire consciousness (or at least acquires the state of consciousness of a dog) nor has the memory of the transformation. Draco is a lovely little giant white wolf, who likes to chase things and pets in his tummy;


	3. Fifth Moon

Youngest seeker of the century in the first (and rumors that he would have killed Professor Quirrel with his bare hands, but that part was probably just rumoring);

Parselmouth and, apparently, candidate for an heir to Salazar Slytherin in the second;

Recurrent fainting and target of a madman escaped from prison in the third;

Fourth participant in a three-person deadly tournament, which he shouldn't even have been able to sign up for in the fourth;

Founder and professor of a secret (and illegal) club in the fifth...

As every year, it was to be expected that in the last one, it would also be necessary to deal with one more of the oddities of the boy-who-lived. So, although that wasn't exactly the kind of weirdness expected, over the past three months, Hogwarts had to learn to get used to the sudden friendship between Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.

At first, the Slytherin himself seemed a little confused, especially when he was sitting alone at the green and silver table discreetly sipping a cup of black coffee, and a loud Gryffindor took place beside him.

Gradually, the universe was entering the axes. The fights between the two returned, but apparently, with less murderous tendencies. His friends, suspicious at first, came to the conclusion that at one time or another, they would have to get used to it. Hermione, more than Ronald. Especially now that Harry seemed to be doing slightly better in potions, showing that, despite being explosive, the coexistence could end up being beneficial for both of them.

"Any wizard with half a brain knows that it is to CRUSH the LEAVES of the acanthus Potter, not the roots. Give me that knife before you cut your fingers or Weasley's... Merlin's beard!" Draco would say, taking the knife from the brunette's hands and producing the past requested by the potions teacher while Harry made sure to keep the blue petals on his table only inside the potion itself, and away from the blond, as he knew that aconite was lethal to werewolves (yes, he had done his research).

In addition, Harry had acquired strange habits and apparently got some kind of giant dog, which he was determined to teach several tricks and, for some reason, only took for a walk at totally crazy times, be it ten at night or four in the morning.

"Mate, are you having any insomnia problems or something?" Said the redhead, following his friend through the gardens. The brightness of the full moon made the night so bright that no kind of lighting spell was necessary. "Maybe you should go to the infirmary. I'm sure Madame Pomfrey would give you a calming potion."

"I'm fine, Ron. Really."

"And being well involves going out at midnight to play with the furball? When are you going to explain where that dog came from, anyway? In fact, I don't even think this is really a dog and ..."

A loud bark interrupted the redhead's speech, who spun around trying to identify the source of the sound and consequently the giant animal trotting towards him. He was not fast enough. A pair of heavy paws hit his chest, taking the air out of his lungs and lifted him to the floor. He closed his eyes to prevent the saliva from the licks from blinding him. Strangely, the animal had mint breath.

"Ownt." Harry laughed, putting his hands on his knees and bending down. "He likes you!"

Ron pushed the animal away "This is not funny, Harry." He said, wiping his face with one hand and lifting the other to be pulled up. "So, besides the drool, what did you want to show me?"

Ron wiped the saliva on the hem of his pants, taking advantage of his several inches more to use his friend as a support for his elbow, however, over the jealous, almost human, look of Harry's new pet, he quickly walked away.

There was something wrong with that dog story. To tell the truth, it looked more like some kind of wolf, a very big one by the way. The brunette stated that it must be some kind of mixture and deviated from the subject. He never got to explain where or with whom he got the animal, but, as he and Hermione would prove, despite his wild appearance, he was a docile giant - not Hagrid-style, Hogwarts didn't need another Fluffy, Aragog, baby Norbert or a new breeding of Blast-Ended Skrewts. Ron suspected that, somehow, this was the way his friend had found to deal with the loss of Remus and Sirius.

Harry smiled, bending down to pick up something on the floor. The dog's suspicious eyes strayed from the redhead, turning his attention to the brunette, wagging his furry tail. Harry seemed pleased with the choice of a stick and the animal stood up on its hind legs and barked.

"Look that!" He exclaimed, but instead of throwing, he pointed the stick horizontally. "Avada Kedavra!"

Ronald watched in amazement as the mass of white fur fell before his eyes, remaining motionless on the floor, with his tongue hanging out and his eyes glassy.

"Wow."

"Now make him get up." Harry smiled, putting his hands together in a single clap, looking very excited.

"Hmm ..." Ron seemed very confused, raising his hand in the air over the animal. "Up!"

Nothing happened.

Harry chuckled. "It's a dog, not a broomstick, Ronald."

"How the fuck would I guess what to do?"

Harry ignored him. "Wingardium Leviosa! And it is LeviOsa. If you pronounce it wrong, Snowball won't get up. Hermione made me guarantee to teach right and ..."

"Snowball" barked, taking his attention 

"Oh! Who is a good boy? Is that you!"

Ron shook his head. "Didn't you have a less stupid name to give this thing?"

Ron sat on the grass. He knew he had asked a question that would not get an answer. There was no one to take the attention that the furball was receiving from his friend now. But, okay, if his friend was happy.  
...

Draco opened his eyes, annoyed by the daylight. He was lying on the lawn, on the castle grounds. Already on the first nights of the new “friendship agreement”, Harry Potter had decided that he was not dangerous enough to need to be holed up in the Forbidden Forest or imprisoned in the Shikering Shack and that he had full responsibility and would not let no one see him return to normal. . From there, not exactly on his will, every morning of the following weeks when the full moon reigned in the skies, he would wake up back in human form somewhere different, wherever his animal form wanted to take him. Or, as he suspected, wherever Potter wanted to take him.

He stood up, disoriented. Or at least tried, because something stuck around his neck wouldn't allow it. He angrily watched the pink leather ribbon, which connected his body to Potter's wrist, on which, at the moment, he was sleeping.

"Potter! " He said, pushing him to the side with his foot.

Harry replied with incomprehensible grunts.

Draco pushed harder, causing him to turn, on his stomach, loosening the collar strap from his wrist. "Ouch! Snowball!"

Draco glared at him but ignored him. Without the restraint, he stood up, yanking the backpack Potter used as a pillow from under his head and picking up his clothes. While Potter grumbled against the daylight, he dressed.

"Potter." He said, turning on his back. Painfully, he decided to add. "Please."

Draco heard the Gryffindor rise and blushed as he felt his breath against his back. He decided to divert his attention to the contents in the backpack, while the brunette was unbuckling his collar.

"Are you sure? You look so cute."

"Potter." He said, lifting an open can out of the bag. "I really don't want to know, but, I'll ask anyway ... Have you been giving me dog biscuits?"

"These are cookies for dogs AND people, okay? I bought it from a Muggle company. You're welcome."

Draco rolled his eyes. "You are unbelievable Potter."  
...  
"Hey, babe!" Pansy Parkinson sat in front of him during breakfast "I didn't see you leaving the common room today ... Was the date good?" She provoked, with a grin.

Draco laughed, but before he could respond, her hand cupped his chin.

"What is that?"

"That what?"

"On your forehead! Is it a new fashion tendency or something?"

Draco ran his fingers over his forehead, finding a stiff spot. With his fingertips, he plucked a fake gemstone with a sticky substance underneath. His jaw went stiff. "Excuse me for a second, will you? We'll talk later."  
...  
"What is it now?"

"What the Hell, Potter?!"

Harry Potter was cornered against the wall of an empty room by a rather enraged blonde.

"What? Ouch!" Something small and hard was thrown at his face. "Oh. I forgot to take it off."

"I noticed."

"It's for decorating."

"I see."

"Sorry, Draco. Don't be mad ... I just like taking care of you."

Draco rolled his eyes. "That's not funny, Potter. Am I a joke to you? I'm not your pet and I don't want you to treat me like that!"

"Do you prefer that I treat you as a boyfriend?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments:  
> 1- Draco was transformed in the summer before the sixth year according to the original headcanon  
> 2-Several of the former Slytherins in their year (including Pansy and Blaise) has returned for the last year, but since the transformation, he has moved away from his friends. In addition, because of his family's situation in the circle during the seventh, he ended up realizing that he didn't have so many friends, quite the opposite. So, at the present moment, he doesn't know how (and doesn't even want to) get back to them.  
> 3-During the transformations, Harry started painting Draco's nails to avoid direct contact with the skin (scratches from werewolves are also very dangerous). It is one of the only "decorations" that did not make Draco angry, in fact, he thought it looked great and started painting himself in human form (preferably black).


	4. Seventh Moon

When the wizarding world thought that Harry James Potter, the boy-who-lived, couldn't get any stranger, the newest couple at Hogwarts appeared with an explosion of murmurs and articles in The Daily Prophet.

The approach came like a tsunami. First, all of Hogwarts watched, confused, as the sea parted, with the quarreling lessening and the sudden friendship. Then, the first wave took everyone by surprise. At first, it was hard to believe the gossip that the hero of the wizarding world and the ex-death eater would be together. Mainly because the Slytherin himself seemed to be afraid of the change in the attitude of the brunette towards him. Meanwhile, the blonde was looked at with suspicion, because, it was not possible! There must be something strange, probably dark arts, that explained Harry Potter's new flirtatious behavior.

Until the big wave came.

...

It was Wednesday morning. The students were gathered in small groups at their respective tables having breakfast. Rubeus Hagrid was dragging a large tree out of the castle that had grown up in the teachers' bathroom overnight. And Ginevra Weasley was having a frustrating conversation with Romilda Vane at the Gryffindor table.

"Ro, I already told you that..."

Romilda interrupted, pointing a finger at her face. The rest of the red and gold table stopped to observe, in amazement, how close the girl came to having her forefinger pulled out. "Did he say that to you?"

"No, but..."

"That's it! It's not true. End of the story."

"But..."

"Look Ginny, I know you are frustrated because you got kicked in the ass, but just because he didn't want you doesn't mean he is gay!"

Time stopped for a second, which seemed to take several years. Students who could hear the conversation froze in the act. Seamus' fork, with a piece of blueberry pie hanging, hung in midair, dropping some of the fillings on his pants. As much as Ginny knew the good terms on which their relationship had ended, her face did not fail to warm up in defiance. At that moment, the entire Gryffindor table knew that Romilda Vane was going to die.

Luckily, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and, of course, the subject, arrived to interrupt the silent fight.

"Mornin”. Said Ron, already starting to fill his plate before he even sat down.

"Ah, Harry!"

Harry got startled, interrupting his way to the place next to his friend to observe the black-haired Gryffindor whose name he had apparently forgotten. In fact, he wasn't too concerned with looking at her, since a certain person was making his way through the Great Hall to the Slytherin table, about to pass a few feet from him with Pansy Parkinson by his side.

"Harry!"

"Hum?" He remembered the girl.

"I asked if you are free today."

"I...?"

"No."

A tall presence loomed behind him. Harry looked over his shoulder to see, pleased, Draco Malfoy standing behind him with his arms crossed.

"Excuse me?" Romilda raised her eyebrows offended.

"I said 'no'." The blonde repeated, as if talking to a small child.

"And who do you think you are?"

Harry felt his heart melt when the blonde wrapped his forearm around his waist. "His boyfriend."

...

Later, Harry would sit down, smiling, to have his breakfast, before Ron would eat everything by himself.

"Harry?" Hermione called. 

"Hm?" He barely answered, between toast bites.

"Didn't you say he said 'no'?"

"Yeah." Harry smiled and Hermione chuckled.

"Malfoy is weird. And so are you. " Ron said, with amusement on his face, giving a little punch on his friend's shoulder, but soon he looked suspicious. "There was something familiar in his eyes. I can't say what it is ..."

Harry shrugged and ate his pumpkin tart happily, unaware that he had just drowned the entire castle in astonishment.  
...

It took a while for Hermione and Ron to get used to the new blonde presence in their lives. The presence itself did not like the idea of being present in Harry's group of friends. But, the brunette seemed genuinely happier with him around and Draco Malfoy seemed to have become a kinder person after the war. Hermione thought everyone deserved a second chance, and if the second chance would make her best friend happy, even better.

Thus, Harry dragged the Slytherin into his cycle of lions (and a Ravenclaw). To his surprise, Draco would eventually develop a strange affinity for Luna Lovegood, Neville seemed to have overcome his fear of him since the first year and, amazingly, Ginny had acquired an extremely close friendship with Pansy Parkinson, who at some point had decided she was supposed to investigate who his baby was walking with (dragging a sheepish Blaise Zabini along).

For this reason, in a few weeks, the small group was gathered in the Room of Requirements, converted into a small room with sofas, ottomans and tables spread out while studying for the NIEMS, the exams of completion of the course. Hermione had selected such an extraordinarily large pile of books that could make one asleep with just a look and which Madame Pince would certainly not have given to another student at once.

Harry quickly grabbed the Defense Against the Dark Arts one, his favorite subject, and one about advanced potion studies, settling on his boyfriend's lap in a green pouf. Harry had acquired a serious habit of stroking his hair and behind the blonde's ears all the time. Ronald thought this was a little strange, but he decided to ignore it, taking out an edition about spells, even though he would prefer one about quidditch... Obviously, Neville chose herbology. Hermione handed Seamas an edition whose cover was made of dragon leather, as things used to spontaneously ignite in his presence. For herself, she chose a transfiguration edition, leaving the rest of the stack for the rest to choose. Then they would exchange their notes.

Obviously, gathering a group of bored young people to study on a Saturday night was a bad idea, to begin with. The time Hermione and Luna took to go down to the kitchens to get a snack, a period that lasted between ten and fifteen minutes at most, was enough for the chaos to begin. Ronald Weasley ended up making any macho remarks; Pansy made some offensive comment about Neville; and Seamus read an incantation with the wrong intonation making his shoe caught on fire.

When Hermione arrived, she wasn't exactly surprised. With the tired look of someone who had tried to do her homework without disturbance in the Gryffindor Common Room and failed miserably, Hermione entered the precise room unmoved. Her presence was not noticed except for a Draco who scornfully watched his new boyfriend, Seamus, and Dean - who, apparently, had forgotten they were magicians - trying to smother the fire that had spread to the sofa with the covers. On the other sofa, Neville and Blaise faced each other in uncomfortable silence, which, on the other hand, was much better than participating in the discussion between Ronald, Ginny, and Pansy. With all the patience in the world, Hermione extinguished the small fire with a non-verbal spell and approached the group that was arguing, placing her hand on Ginevra's shoulder, which was her best bet to be the sensible mind at the moment.

"Don't ask Mione. It was your boyfriend who started it." Said the redhead, who, knowing that there was no point in continuing the matter in Hermione's presence, returned to her own pillow on the floor.

"OI? I was just defending Neville and ..."

"I already apologized! And look at Longbottom's face! He is big enough to stand for himself." Spat Pansy Panrkinson, pointing at Neville who was trying to sink into the seat so as not to be noticed. "He is clearly don't giving a shit for what you are talking about!"

Hermione looked at Neville who gave her a yellow smile and an embarrassed positive sign.

"OK. Everyone can apologize and go back to their places that have not yet caught fire and continue to study."

Pansy Parkinson frowned but returned to sit next to Ginny, who returned the parchment on which the brunette was making her notes so that the two could return to study.

"I'm not going to apologize to Parkinson for being a slut!"

"Ronald Weasley!" Exclaimed Hermione, offended.

Pansy put her arm around Ginny's shoulder and held up her middle finger. Ginny laughed. The redhead's ears were almost the color of his hair, but, Hermione stepped in front of him, pointing to the sofa, on the opposite side of the room, where they were sitting earlier.

"Go back to your seat and stop arguing."

"But, Hemione!"

"Sit. Now." Hermione repeated.

Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw Draco Malfoy sit down immediately. His irises looked strangely larger and their pupils more dilated than normal. In the next instant, he blinked, looking confused. No one seemed to notice, laughing at Ronald's grumbles. But, Harry covered his mouth with his hands, looking excited.

Hermione tried to dismiss that thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half is done!  
> *Draco doesn't accept the dating request, either because he thinks it was on impulse or because he still doesn't trust his new friend's intentions. Harry spends the next two months ignoring this fact and acting as if he has accepted.   
> *I don't think it's fair to demonize Cho, so I preferred to put Romilda because that's kind of her whole role in the book.


	5. Eighth Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a porny chapter, you can ignore it if you want.

Harry squinted with effort, trying to understand the smudge of ink and scribbles that was his friend Ronald Weasley's handwriting. He knew he should have waited for Hermione to complete her notes and borrow hers to study for the NIEMS, but there were 3 lines left to finish his spell report for the next class in two days and that abstract work was his best option at the moment.

Harry threw his head back, resting the back of his head on the mattress, frustrated. He was sitting at the foot of a bed in the Room of Requirement. Normally, he would spend that part of the month in the gardens, chasing after Snowball. But at that moment, he really needed to study and Draco's lupine part was content with cuddles and chewing squeak toys.

The brunette inked the last period, sighing contentedly. Perhaps the letters were larger than in the rest of the paper and the words on the last three lines were more widely spaced than those in the rest of the text, but Professor Flitwick wouldn't mind. He rolled up the parchment, putting it inside his backpack as he threw his other hand over his shoulder, looking for his white furball. His fingers found bare skin, which moved under the touch, making the bed creak.

"Draco? Are you awake?"

The Slytherin didn't answer. Harry felt his arm embrace him from behind. The brunette smiled, capturing the blond man's hand to mark it with a kiss. He heard him murmur something incomprehensible.

"Hm?"

"Where is your shirt?"

"I was hot. Good Morning." He smiled, reaching for the blond's neck and running his fingers through his hair.

"Good..." Draco sneezed. " ...Morning. Maybe I tore a pillow."

Harry looked back. Small white feathers covered the bed. Some floated in the air, he laughed.

"Draco ... Do you have anything to do now? Like, are you busy?"

Draco frowned. "I think not. Why?"

"Can we talk?"

"About?"

"What was that thing the other day?"

"Well, "that thing the other day" is too generic, Harry. What are you talking about?"

"That thing with Hermione..."

Draco's eyes narrowed. "What did she say to you?"

"No. Nothing. Draco! I didn't say anything, ok? And even if I did, no one would care. You know it."

Draco snorted.

"It does not matter. That's not what I'm talking about. It was kind of weird.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Potter."

"You obeyed her."

"So what?"

"Draco!"

"I know it was weird, okay? It's your fault. You are the one who keeps treating me like I'm some kind of exhibition animal."

Draco rose on the bed, sitting down. Harry got up to sit beside him.

"Are you upset with me?" He said, stroking the blonde's cheek with the back of his hand.

"No." Draco sighed, bringing his face close to Harry's hand until he was practically on top of him. His superior height made Harry fall backward, falling on his back on the bed. "I just don't think you understand that I'm not your dog. I am a werewolf. This is not a joke. I can really hurt you. And I don't want to be thinking that there is a possibility that it will influence my control in human form too."

Harry interrupted the monologue with a sweet kiss. " It's all right. Nothing will happen. That's why I'm training you."

"Potter!"

Draco sighed, putting his face in the curve of the brunette's neck. Even in human form, during the week of the full moon, his senses and the senses of the wolf - which he refused to call Snowball - were mixed. And Harry Potter smelled so good ... Draco blushed when he felt his cock start to stiffen. His body tensed. He didn't know why he was uncomfortable with that situation.

Even if he was dressed before the transformation, the wolf would tear his clothes and he would return to normal naked every time, resulting in Potter seeing him in that situation every time. That kind of intimacy had become practically everyday over time. But not THAT kind of intimacy. Draco didn't want to think about that. It was too dangerous to think of any kind of physical contact at that stage of the moon cycle.

But, of course, like any Gryffindor, Harry Potter was an incorrigible inconsequential.

"Can I try?"

"What?"

"See how you react in human form."

"No!"

"Ah, come on!"

Harry left his side, crawling to the foot of the bed and getting up. Draco rolled his eyes, rolling to the side without throwing in the towel. But in the next second, a tightening of his neck made him lift his head. He forgot that he was still wearing a collar.

"Harry Potter!" He exclaimed, pulling him back, to lay his head back on the destroyed pillow.

Harry laughed. He was practically used to the blonde's recurring bad mood. "Please, love!"

Draco shivered, feeling his face heat up. He still wasn't exactly comfortable when the brunette referred to him that way. He didn't feel that ... he deserved to be treated that way?

"Don't call me that ..." Draco looked away, hiding from the green eyes.

"Do you prefer Snowball?"

"No!"

Harry laughed, bending his knees to be closer to the blond's line of sight.

"Hey!" Harry snapped his fingers, still laughing. "Snowball! Stay!"

Draco snarled. Something about him knew that that was not the tone of voice that the brunette used to give him orders during the nights of the full moon and that he was just trying to provoke him. Still, Harry Potter possessed such a skill of Gryffindor irritation that it was difficult to ignore.

"Potter!"

Harry pulled away to force the blonde to get up and fight him. He was experienced enough to know how much of a provocation Draco Malfoy could take without fighting back. In the next instant, his back was against the wall, and the blonde's hand was splayed beside his head. Draco had the same irritated look as Hermione. Harry had been dealing with that kind of look for eight years and it still wasn't less terrifying.

Draco opened his mouth to complain, but no sound came out. The brunette's eyes had strayed from his. He followed the look. Harry was staring at his lower body. Then he looked up with a mischievous smile.

"So ... What's going on down there? "Draco blushed, looking away making Harry laugh. "Do you feel horny when I piss you off?"

"What? No!" Draco faltered. "It's just that ... The moon makes my senses strange, ok? You know it."

"Uhum. The moon ..." Harry smiled, scratching Draco's neck. "The moon can be interesting."

The brunette stood on tiptoe to brush the older man's lips with his own, pulling his lower lip with his teeth as he pulled away. Draco's hands went to his hips, but in a spasm of consciousness, he stepped away, taking a step back. Harry took a step forward.

The brunette's hands wrapped around his neck. Draco knew he shouldn't, but he responded when the brunette kissed him. It took all his willpower to lift his face, preventing the Gryffindor from reaching.

"Harry ...I don't know how the wolf can react to that ..."

A tug on his collar forced him to lower his head, looking him in the eye. This time, his gaze was serious and his tone was firm when he ordered:

"Kneel."

When he found himself, Draco was on the floor. Hands on the rug, head up. He blinked in confusion. He looked at the brunette, a little disoriented. Harry Potter had the chain wrapped around his wrist and a malicious smile.

"Harry ...?" He murmured uncertainly.

The brunette's hand rested on his head, caressing him with light, short movements. Draco closed his eyes. It was as if, for the first time in a long time, everything, including himself, was fine. At that moment, he felt truly happy.

"Good boy."

Draco opened his eyes. The pair of green orbs stared at him, curious. With his fingertips, the brunette ran across his face, stopping with his index finger at the tip of his nose.

"Stay."

For a painfully long period of time - or so it seemed - Draco thought he forgot how to blink, staring at the empty spot where the brunette had been seconds ago. Behind him, he heard a slight rustling and the sound of the bed creaking. There seemed to be something terribly wrong with the fact that he was unable to turn his ears in the direction of the sound.

"Okay."

Draco blinked, coming out of his stupor. He looked over his shoulder. Harry Potter was sitting on the bed, completely naked - except for the round glasses he never took off - showing a half-smile. Faster than the brunette expected, the Slytherin practically threw himself on him, pushing his body over the bed.

Harry adjusted his glasses. The blonde's weight pressed his body to the bed, with both hands resting on the mattress, surrounding him. Eyes with dilated pupils and irises too large for a human pattern, at the same time bright and dark, looked at him predatory. Harry passed his index finger through the metal ring on the collar pendant. If there was one thing he was not, it was afraid. 

He pressed to pull Draco by the neck toward him, brushing his lips in a soft kiss. He could feel the pressure of the blond's nails lightly pierce the skin on his waist. Both their tongues rubbed. Harry brushed the Slytherin's teeth with his own, noting that the tips were slightly sharp. Draco's hardened penis throbbed against his thigh, while his was pressed between Draco's belly and his own body, marking him with small points of pre-cum. The blonde's hand turned his face hard, pushing him against the mattress, exposing his neck and leaving a hot, wet trail of kisses, scraping his skin with his teeth.

"No marks." He murmured, breathing out through his nose.

The Slytherin ignored him.

"No. Marks. " He repeated, tightening the collar with a firm tug on the chain, making Draco yelp and loosen his skin, hurt. Then Harry added. "Only lick."

Draco smiled at him, running his tongue along the line of his jaw. Harry placed a peck on the tip of his nose. Feeling a tug on the opposite side, the brunette let the chain run loose between his fingers, allowing the blonde to walk away. Harry took a deep breath as he felt the extra weight leave his body and a damp breath in front of his lower parts.

Draco's tongue was hot. Harry didn't know if it was the moon's influence to produce that much saliva. And He didn't even want to know. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, as he threw his head back when he felt his tongue encircle his tip, his nails scratching the brunette's thighs. Dozens of tiny feathers flew through the air when he rested his elbow on the torn pillow, but Harry Potter couldn't care less.

His breathing had become heavier and heavier. The air seemed more and more insufficient with each breath, while the blonde swallowed his cock. With both hands he squeezed the pillow tightly, spreading yet another cloud of small white plumes across the bed.

Harry snorted when the other's mouth released him. He looked up to observe the Slytherin's actions. Through his parted lips, he could see his teeth strangely sharp. The brunette threw his head back again. It was understandable that the blonde was having a hard time doing that without hurting him. Harry wondered why he hadn't at least slightly worried about it in the first place. However, that line of thought was quickly swept from his mind when the boyfriend's hand closed on his cock, masturbating him while licking his balls.

The brunette gave an indignant interjection of pain when his thighs were roughly parted, one of them standing upright, resting on the blonde's shoulder. Harry reduced himself to a mess of sighs and moans as Draco masturbated and alternated between sucking and licking his balls and trailing to his entrance, where he deposited a generous lick.

His body shuddered when the blonde's tongue surrounded his entrance. Small low moans left his lips as the Slytherin intensified his movements. The Room of Requirement was too hot. Sweat was running down his chest. Everything was starting to be too much to bear.

Harry pulled hard on the chain. Draco needed to support himself with both hands to keep from collapsing on his body. He snarled. Harry smirked, slowly winding the chain around his hand, bringing the blonde closer, until he could hold the metal ring on the collar. With his index and middle fingers, he wrapped the silver ring, forcing his boyfriend to look up.

"Stay." Draco remained motionless, eyes fixed on the headboard, ears attentive to the brunette's movement under him until he heard permission. "Okay."

Draco looked down to find the boyfriend on all fours on the bed, his butt raised in his direction. He didn't need the slight pull on the chain in incentive.

Harry groaned, in a mixture of lust and pain, when a big hand grabbed him by the hair, pushing his head towards the mattress, immobilizing him to mount. He would not insist on moving anyway, hands wrapped between the sheets seeking support while the larger body invested against his.

He reduced the reach of the chain, forcing the blonde to lean over his body, still fucking him, stimulating his prostate every time in delicious agony. He wanted to keep his face close to his ear, after hearing his growls and wheezing. He groaned loudly at the sting of a bite he had received in his shoulder.

"Harry?" The sound startled him, but it was not enough to make the blonde stop. "Are you there? Are you all right? You missed the first cl..."

Hermione Granger interrupted her speech, static, staring at her friend under a Slytherin in a mixture of sweat and tiny white plumes. The cat on her arm's fur stood on end when it hissed at the blonde. A sharp-toothed Draco snarled at Crookshanks.

Hermione closed the door.


	6. Eleventh Moon

Normally, the Hogwarts graduation ceremony would be strictly simple, without large parties. Just as they arrived in their first year, the then seventh-year alumni would cross the black lake in boats that now seemed tiny, symbolizing a return to their innocence.  
However, after everything, returning to innocence seemed impossible, mainly because of the clear vacant places, in the boats, and in the hearts, that would be punctuated in that crossing.

In dark times like that, it was necessary to be the one who turns on the light.

With Mr. Filch's immense disapproval, then director Minerva McGonagall was that person. Like a vivid memory of the Winter Ball, however, without the hassle of ending at midnight and, reluctantly, entitled to Whiskey of Fire and cocktails that gave off multicolored smoke that Professor Slughorn, curiously demonstrating to have formidable bartender skills, prepared.

“The Weird Sisters”, as well as during the Triwizard Tournament, were present, having performed even an unprecedented song, created specifically for the occasion, in honor of the war heroes and martyrs. Ronald wore robes without puffed sleeves and accompanied Hermione in the same blue dress she had worn in the fourth year. Someone spread that they saw Pamona Sprout and Professor Flitwick exchange a peck behind the bushes. And Hagrid blew his nose audibly in a pink scarf several times, touched.

Harry Potter watched the party from above, sitting on a flat part of the roof, over the Gryffindor tower, listening to the rustle of the flag stuck at the top, which made it a few inches taller than the Ravenclaw tower. The sounds of the party were muffled in his ears, but they seemed happy and it made him smile.

He did not want to attend the party for several reasons. First, because he didn't like dances. Second, because he knew that his presence would draw too much attention and this celebration was not about him, besides feeling too depressed when looking at the place and feeling the stark absence of many who should be there and could not. Finally, he could say that he preferred to stay and keep Draco company, who had prevented him from trying to change the date of the party, which took place during a full moon. But, it would all be a lie. The truth was that graduating meant saying goodbye. To Hogwarts, to the only place he had ever called home. And he was not ready to move on. Not yet.

When the moon finally dropped into the sky and the horizon began to clear, there were still souls dotting the gardens. Harry inhaled the smoke from his cigarette. He didn't need to look to the side to know that the big, furry shape at his side was becoming his boyfriend again. He blew smoke out of his nose.

Big hands hugged him from behind.

"You stayed here all night?" The blonde asked, his voice hoarse.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

Harry shrugged. "I didn't feel like going." With the tip of his forefinger, he tapped his cigarette, expelling the ashes by the force of habit, just to make everything disappear in a wave of his wand. "And if it were, who would I dance with, without my boyfriend?"

"Don't know. With Longbottom maybe. He looks like he dances as badly as you do. You would get along."

Harry laughed, turning his head back to give the other a peck.

"Dray, can we ... talk?"

"Aren't we?" Harry rolled his eyes and the Slytherin laughed. "About what?"

"What are you going to do now?"

"Breakfast."

"Now that we finished school."

"Hmm ... I'm not sure." Realizing that the brunette had remained silent, waiting for an explanation, he continued "I thought about medimagic ... Maybe specialized in potions? Don't know. I don't think I would be exactly well received at St. Mungus with this whole Death Eater thing. And since we lost the Manor, my mom will probably want to move to the remaining property in France ... Why?"

Harry froze at the mention of the word "France". The possibility of the blonde moving to another country, even though he knew that he could ask for a portkey there at any time or even travel by broom if he wanted to, because it was not such a long distance, it bothered him deeply.

"Well, now that I don’t need to move in with the Dursleys anymore and I inherited from my godfather the Black House, I thought maybe… You would like to live with me? NO NEED TO ANSWER NOW! I ... Yeah ... Well, I think it would be kind of depressing to live alone in such a big house. Your mom can even go along if she wants to. She's a Black after all. Probably, Monster would like you a lot more than me and ... Does she know about us ?! Of course, she does, stupid Potter, everyone reads the newspaper ... Did she say anything ?! Does she hate me?! AND..."

"Harry Potter!"

"Huh...?"

"I love you."

...

The next few weeks of Harry Potter's life would be, shall we say, strange. As expected, the first –many- days were spent cleaning the house to make it at least habitable. However, the process would be much faster than he expected. Surprisingly, Draco's help, which he didn’t expect to have any knowledge of cleaning, would be quite useful, especially magically, because apparently a lot of the dirt in the house was caused or intensified by little magical beings, especially biting fairy nests an infestation of bundimun that threatened to take over one of the upper floors.

In addition, other problems had been purposely caused by Monster, just to irritate Sirius, making much of the house impossible to clean. However, with the new blonde presence in the house, he had become almost obsessed with making it perfect again, after all, Mrs. Malfoy could not think he was an incompetent house elf. No sir! What if she wanted to find another elf? It would be a shame for Monster and his ancestors who have served the Black family for generations!

Speaking of Mrs. Malfoy, Narcissa had been much more friendly than Harry had expected. Okay, maybe she still had the same face as someone who has shit under her nose all the time, but in general, she was friendly and seemed happy with her son's happiness, even though the relationship seemed a little strange at first, she soon became comfortable. Who really hated him was Cassius, Lucius' favorite albino peacock, whom he had made a point of keeping and with whom he needed to correspond regularly from prison with photos and greeting cards of the peacock. Draco had told him that he was sure his father would die of heartbreak if they had gotten rid of the bird. Neither his boyfriend nor Narcissa liked the animal very much, but, he tolerated them. Harry, on the other hand, had the slight impression that he could still be murdered during his sleep by the peacock.

Luckily, Narcissa didn't have the same taste for decoration as her family and soon started to redecorate the place, which was great, as Harry had none. The shrunken elf heads and trolley-umbrella quickly went to waste. The worn carpets and wallpaper were changed, even the curtains covering Walburga's portrait were changed (and happily bewitched so that she could no longer open them on her own). Harry made a point of covering the tapestry and received no objection.

The only room he was unable to disturb, despite having cleaned up superficially, was Sirius'. The outrageous Gryffindor banners, flags, and posters nailed to the wall, unlike the rest of the Slytherin, screamed his godfather's rebellion and made Harry feel strangely safe in his room as if he could be closer to those people he loved and that loved him.

His room, THEIR room - which Harry still couldn't say without a laugh, because Gryffindors can not mature - in turn, he was decorating little by little and it said a lot about both. The pictures on the walls, the Quidditch references, the particular Slytherin bookcase, and ... a corkboard that was filling up with ribbons and Draco had no idea where they came from.

...

Harry adjusted his seat belt, which was hurting his neck. He let out a loud breath when big white paws stepped on his thigh. Harry opened the glass of the taxi, allowing the dog to stick his head out the window, sitting half on his lap, as he was too big to do so, but he insisted on trying anyway. The taxi driver continued to start a conversation, telling about his life. Maybe because of time, he needed to do it to stay awake. Perhaps due to a lack of attention. Harry didn't care in any way.

"You are very lucky, you know?" Continued the man, who had a strong Indian accent. "My son also has a dog, not like you own, the one with a crushed face you know? That looks like a lil bread loaf? And he couldn't even teach Thor ... Thor is the dog's name. He couldn't even teach Thor to pee in the right place, imagine winning a dog contest ..."

Harry chuckled.

"Snowball." Snowball barked at the mention of his name, putting his head back in the car "Was always very educated. From then on, training was easy." Harry smiled, stroking the dog's ears.

Even so high in the night - or so early in the morning - the taxi driver, Amir, respects traffic laws, stopping at the traffic light, even with the street empty. He took the opportunity to ask to see the dog's ribbon, impressed. He praised the animal, congratulating him on the victory, receiving a happy lick on his hand. Amir didn't even bother to get his pants dirty when he wiped his hand when the traffic light opened.

"Mister Potter."

"You can call me Harry, Amir."

"Mr. Harry" He corrected, but kept the pronoun of treatment, because he refused to feed the stereotype that immigrants were badly educated or rude "Can you confirm the address? I don't remember the house number ..."

On the horizon, even though the sun was invisible, its first rays already gave signs of the day to come.

" Grimmauld Place, number twelve."

"No offense, but, are you sure? I've been in this area and, if my memory serves me correctly, there is a numbering error that makes the number eleven go straight to thirteen ..."

"It's the address they gave me." Harry shrugged.

The taxi driver accepted the answer, turning to the right and entering the street where, to his surprise, the numbering was complete.

"It's like a house has appeared out of nowhere." He laughed to himself.

Harry had already got out of the car and, standing by the door, handed him the money.

"Thank you. And have a nice day."

The man smiled, returning the length and turning to say goodbye to the adorable animal as well. However, to his astonishment, his gaze found a tall, blond man, looking very confused (and very naked).

"Mr. Potter ?! Who is this man?! Where's your dog ?!"

Harry tapped the side of the taxi. "You can keep the change Amir." and repeated, pulling the man by the hand towards the house, with the blue ribbon in the other hand. "And have a good day."

Amir decided to end his shift there and go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usually, Snowball contests don't end so late, but Harry feels that a werewolf would miss a more open space to run, so he usually invades parks at dawn, as he did this time.  
> Cassius, the peacock, won his own room at the House of Black. The photos Lucius received in prison at that time made him completely overcome the fact that his wife and son were living with Harry Potter.  
> Amir, the taxi driver, will pass by The Grimmauld Place the next day and will not find house number 12. However, he will simply assume that it was a daydream due to lack of sleep and will start to manage his time in a healthier way, without acquiring any mental health issue in the process.


	7. First Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little epilogue, but that is actually the whole reason I wrote the rest of the fanfic. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do.

The cake tray - chocolate with pieces of cherry - was placed on the table. The red-haired woman served the pieces of cake in four small plates and three cups of tea with a flourish of a wand. The other two women who were at the table thanked, without, however, interrupting the conversation between them. Grandma Andie and grandaunt Cissa - who did not like to be called grandaunt, because she was not old enough to be a grandmother yet - were sisters. Before they were bickering, but now they weren't. Granny Molly, a chubby and freckled lady, was not his real grandmother, but she said that her uncle Harry was her son at heart, hence, Teddy was her grandson at heart.

Uncle Harry, who was actually his godfather, but it was easier to call everyone uncle, was a very brave man. Everyone respected him a lot because he had survived an evil spell when he was just a baby and therefore had a lightning scar on his forehead. There was also the possibility that he hit his head somewhere and invented that part of the story to impress him, but there was no problem. He had also defeated the snake-faced man alone and won the wizarding war.  
If Uncle Harry were here, they would probably go out to fly together. Uncle Harry had given him his first broom when he was just two. But, Uncle Harry was not at home today. He had been called by Aunt Minnie, the aunt who turned into a cat, to go to her school because someone had inadvertently released a very dangerous manticore.

Teddy got out of his chair. He knew that the chair was his own, because it had a stack of beautiful pillows on top, for him to get taller and because he and Uncle Draco had painted his name on the back so that everyone would know too. Uncle Draco was Uncle Harry's husband. He had a crazy lab on the top floor. Sometimes he taught Teddy to mix gooey things and create liquids with shiny mixes. Once, he and Uncle Draco had made a blue potion and put it in Uncle Harry's coffee and he had been sobbing soap bubbles for a week. Teddy never noticed when it happened, but his hair always changed to blond when he was around him.

Teddy filled the plate and his mouth with cake and left the kitchen, not paying attention to whatever the grandmothers said when he did. Monster, the house-elf, who was dusting the curtains from the portrait of the lady who screamed ugly things, grunted when he passed by him. But, he didn't care. The monster was a very cranky elf and didn't like anyone, only grandaunt Cissa and the mouthy lady in the portrait.

Teddy ran up the stairs, as fast as his little five-year-old legs would allow. He stopped at Uncle Draco's laboratory door. He liked Uncle Draco very much, but unlike Harry, he didn't have that much time to play with him. Uncle Draco wanted to be a healer. He spent the whole day reading huge books, studying and taking notes. Teddy did not want to disturb. He knew it was very important for his uncle, but, it was so fun to play with him ...

However, today was a different day. Today, he, Uncle Draco and Uncle Harry were going out. The three together all day looooong. Uncle Draco said it was very important and that he had a secretive secret to tell him. Teddy was a big boy and was ready to keep his uncle's secretive secret. He was very anxious to leave soon, but Uncle Harry had gone out to help capture the runaway manticore...

"Uncle Draco?" He called, turning the handle slowly.

Uncle Draco had a large open book and a cauldron where he stirred a stinking purple potion. "Hi, love." Replied the uncle, adding some dry leaves to the mixture, forming small explosions on the surface of the liquid and making the smoke change colours.

"I brought cake." Said, placing on top of the bench. "What time are we going out?"

"Thank you, Teddy, dear. Hmm... We have to wait for Uncle Harry to arrive."

"And what time will he arrive?"

"I don't know love, he just left."

Teddy sighed in frustration. "You can't tell me the ..." And put your hands around your mouth, whispering "Secretive secret now?"

Draco bent down to stay level with the boy, whose hair shone golden yellow, the colour it took on when Teddy was anxious. Cupped hands, he whispered back. "But it is a very secretive secret. What if Monster is listening behind the door?"

Teddy looked over his shoulder, watching the door suspiciously. He definitely didn't want to share his secretive secret with the grumpy elf who didn't like him. "Ok ..." He agreed resignedly.

"Why don't you get some sleep? I think Uncle Harry can take a while and we might get home late..."  
...  
Uncle Harry came home VERY late. Okay, he brought ice cream and cookies. Teddy's favourite cookies. But, that did not pay the wait. They should have spent the whole day together! And when they finally arrived at the park, it was almost dark and the gates were closed.

Teddy felt his eyes tear up. But, he was already big. He wasn't going to cry. They could go to the park another day, even if he had to wait to hear Uncle Draco's secretive secret...

Such was his surprise when Uncle Harry started to hang on the railing.

"Uncle Harry? What are you doing?!"

"We're going to the park!" He exclaimed.

Uncle Draco shook his head. Teddy looked at him in agreement. Uncle Harry was crazy. They couldn't invade the park ... Okay. Uncle Draco just blew up the gate lock with a spell.

"Clever." Praised Uncle Harry, jumping from the wall and entering the gate, now open.

Teddy gaped as he was carried inside.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" Uncle Draco asked.

"I trust you. " Encouraged Uncle Harry.

Teddy didn't know what his uncles were talking about. He took a cookie from his pocket and, looking up at the dark sky, took a bite. The moon rose slowly over the horizon. Something about that glow was somehow comforting and familiar. Teddy smiled.

"Harry." Draco stopped abruptly.

"Now?"

Draco didn't answer, kneeling down to stay at the same height as the boy. "Are you ready?"

Teddy didn't know what was going on, but, he was more than ready.

"OK. Turn your back." Said Uncle Draco.

Teddy whirled, giggling, rocking back and forth in anxiety. "Uncle Draco?"

No one answered.

Teddy felt a hot, wet breath behind him. He turned in fright, facing the icy snout of an animal at least three times its size. He raised both hands to his mouth in amazement.

"Teddy, don't be scared, okay? Uncle Draco is ..."

Teddy was not scared and needed no explanation. He knew, somehow, he knew that that in front of him was a werewolf, perhaps not in the way he had imagined, but, a werewolf, like his father. Something he didn't understand made his eyes water. He smiled.

To Harry's surprise, in a few seconds, the boy was clinging to the wolf's neck, his hair held up by licks in a wet mohawk.

"He's not exactly your uncle now, okay?" Said the brunette "Usually he doesn't even remember anything the next day. I call him Snowball, but, don't tell him that I told you, okay? This secret is even more secretive."

"He still likes cookies?" Teddy asked, excited

Apparently, yes.

Also apparently, Snowball was even happier than Teddy, having a new play partner, with more spirits than Harry. The brunette smiled when he saw his godson and boyfriend playing together. Snowball even let the boy ride on his back like a small, furry little horse, until he jumped through the bushes and disappeared into the woods between barking and childish giggles.

It took Harry Potter two hours to find them both, dying of concern about the possibility of getting home and being murdered for having lost a child in the park in the middle of the night, but the scene would be totally worth it:

An open light lit only by the brightness of the full moon. Teddy sleeping peacefully on the wolf's furry belly. Earth and cracked cookie crumbs dirty paws.


End file.
